


Adored by Him

by Pleasedontbite



Category: Dodie Clark - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Songfic, adored by him, dodie clark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedontbite/pseuds/Pleasedontbite
Summary: A really bad song Fic based on Adored By Him by Dodie. I'm sorry this isn't very good. I did try bc I love writing but I've had writers block for a while so sorry if it's not the quality y'all wanted.





	

Pretty girl with the butterscotch hair  
Your eyes and the sunshine smile you wear  
I can see how you make his soul glow  
Pretty girl with the adventurous mind  
You envision so much you make me look blind  
You spark his life in ways I'll never know 

 

Dan decided he didn't like her. He'd met her about a second ago but he definitely didn’t like her. He hated the way she looked openly looked at Phil. She didn't need to hide that fact that she loved Phil. Because he loved her back. So, Dan didn't like her. Dan supposed it wasn't dislike what he felt for her. More jealousy than anything. 

She was beautiful, too. She had long, butterscotch hair that seemed soft and glowing. She had green eyes that shined so bright, Dan was dulled as a person when he saw the amount of light those eyes had. 

She was funny and witty too. She told more jokes in a minute than Dan could think of. She made Phil laugh, she made Phil happy. Dan could only imagine being Phil's happiness. 

She was perfect for Phil. So Dan decided he disliked her. 

 

I won't hate you, but oh it stings  
How does it feel to be adored by him? 

 

Dan bit his lip in frustration as he watched Phil look at her with love in his eyes. Dan was doing everything he could to keep from bursting into tears. 

He wanted to be the one who Phil looked at. He wanted to be adored by Phil, he wondered if she knew how lucky she was. 

 

 

Pretty girl there's no need to fret  
Cause it's midnight, he's drunk and you're the one in his head 

 

 

“I miss her, Dan.” Phil slurred into Dan's ear. Dan winced and not because of the loudness of Phil next to his ear. He winced because even drunk Phil talked about her. And he couldn't take it. 

So he did the only thing his slightly tipsy mind would have him do. He kissed Phil. 

And Phil pushed him away. 

 

 

You don't even have to try at all  
Pretty girl, oh, he looks at you As if life is perfect cause the world is new  
In those moments I just feel so small. 

 

 

She excused herself for looking so horrendous and Dan accepts the apology because, truthfully, she does look bad. Phil, however, tells her her apology is preposterous and that she looks fantastic. Dan bites the inside of his cheek, just shy of drawing blood, and holds back tears. 

Phil looks at her and asks her about her day and Dan just stays silent. He doesn't want to ask her about her success. It'll be another reason why Phil chose her over him: she is successful. Phil looks at her as though she is saying something so wonderful he needs to capture it. Dan swallows the lump in his throats and asks where the bathroom is. She smiles at him and points to where it is and asks if he's okay. He says he is. 

Once inside the bathroom he lets out quiet sobs. He doesn't understand why Phil isn't in love with him. He especially doesn't understand why Phil brings him along to visit her. She hurts Dan. He loves Phil with all his being, how can Phil not see this? 

Dan puts the toilet lid down and sits on it. He hugs himself and sobs some more. He has the worst luck ever. 

 

I won't hate you but, oh, it stings  
How does it feel to be adored by him? 

 

 

Phil asks Dan if he can practice dancing with him. Dan doesn't know what this practice is for, but he agrees. Ever since he drunkenly kissed Phil, Phil has been more distant and Dan hates that. He hated being far from Phil. Phil's touch made his skin warm and his heart lift. 

Dan and Phil practiced dancing and when Dan had to do ‘the part of the girl’ he didn't mind. They danced for half an hour before growing exhausted. They sat on the couch and talked. They laughed at a few things the other said and Dan smiled. This was how it was supposed to be. 

“I'm going to ask her to marry me, Dan.” Phil says and Dan is taken aback. 

“Oh.” Is all he says before running to his room. It's very hard to hate her and he doesn't want to. Hating isn't a healthy thing. But she's hurting him so bad right now. Dan desperately wants to be the one who Phil proposes to. He really doesn't want to hate her, but he really wants to be her. He can't help but wonder what being loved by Phil feels like. 

Dan doesn't leave his room for a few days. Phil will propose to her in a few weeks. This is Dan's last chance to not lose him forever. He gets out of his room and goes to Phil's. Except Phil's not there and Dan doesn't really know what to do. He needs to tell Phil how he feels and also needs to clear his head. 

Dan quickly goes back to his room and writes Phil a letter. He confesses everything he's ever wanted to tell Phil in that letter. He tells him about his dislike for her ever since the start, tells him how he's loved him since he met him, Dan pours his hart I to the letter and cries for a bit when he talks about Phil and her. He just can't believe someone came between them. Then Dan goes for a walk. 

 

How stupid to think that I could compare  
To the pretty girl with the butterscotch hair 

 

Dan returns home many hours later. He's very tempted to just crash at a hotel for the night. He definitely doesn't want to face the consequences of the letter when he gets home. Dan takes about an hour for a ten minute walk, taking the long cuts and stopping every ten seconds to look around. He wants desperately to disappear. The world, however, was not made to please us. He has to go home. 

Dan opens the door to his flat and nothing seems out of the ordinary. Maybe Phil isn't home yet. Maybe Dan can get the letter, tear it to pieces and act like nothing happened. 

“Dan?” Phil asks as he heard the door open. Dan stops breathing for a second. Phil comes to view with his letter in hand. “Dan, is-is this really true? Do you mean it?” Phil asks waving the letter. Dan gulps. 

“Y-yes.” He mumbles and Phil looks down. Dan's voice sounds so broken and small and so unlike Dan. Dan begins to sob as he looks at Phil and sees guilt. He slowly walks forward and buries his face in Phil's chest. Phil wraps his arms around the other boy. 

“Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Dan. Things will work out,” Phil whispers to Dan and smooths Dan's hair. Dan shakes his head. 

“Will-will you s-stay with me?” Dan asks and looks at Phil with nothing but hope in his eyes. Phil let's go of the boy and bites the inside of his cheek. 

“Sorry, Dan. But I'm in love with her.” Phil is barely audible, but Dan heard him. Dan cleans his tears and nods. 

How stupid was that? In what universe could Dan even begin to compare with the pretty girl with the butterscotch hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a phanfic if they don't end up together? Anyways, comment, give kudos, and share this please!


End file.
